


Kinktober 2017: Skeleton Edition

by iinoyb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Reborntale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom!Papyrus, Collars, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drugs, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gags, Gore, Gunplay, Leashes, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Mating, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Rape Fantasy, Sex Toys, Sexting, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Soul Bond, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Watersports, sub!Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 14,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinoyb/pseuds/iinoyb
Summary: 31 NSFW drabbles featuring everybody's favorite skeleton: Papyrus. Pairings and kinks are also in the titles for easy navigating. Warnings at the start of each chapter.





	1. Fontcest - Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently this month is Kinktober? I'll be posting 31 little NSFW drabbles featuring my favorite skeleton, Papyrus.
> 
> Day 1: Somnophilia
> 
> Pairing: Classic Fontcest
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Somnophilia (sleep sex), Non-con/Dub-con, drugs

There's something so wrong about this.

Something filthy and shameful which only makes him grow harder inside his shorts.

Papyrus is pliant beneath him, muttering softly in his sleep and he's so wet already. Sans made sure of that.

He takes his time, exploring his brother's body, first with his eyes, such a pretty display it makes. Then with eager hands that carefully roam the exposed bones before him.

So deliciously vulnerable.

When Sans licks Papyrus's neck, the frame beneath him trembles, a soft moan escaping the younger skeleton so susceptible to gentle touches.

Sans wants to keep him like this forever.

Warm and perfect and utterly _his_ alone.

He slides in easily, meeting with a welcoming slick heat, like Papyrus was born to be taken like this. The mere thought has Sans suppressing a pleased grunt.

He doesn't need to be gentle, rutting against his brother in an animalistic desperation that makes the old race car bed creak horribly beneath them.

Papyrus doesn't wake, face flushed but sufficiently out of it because of the drug Sans slipped him earlier, courtesy of Dr. Alphys herself.

Something to help his brother sleep better indeed.

He fucks Papyrus hard into the sheets, loves the way his brother's magic squeezes around him in response, so eager. And when he finally finishes he does so inside of him.

The thought of Papyrus waking up tomorrow, still open and filled with his cum, but having no memory of it, is the sweetest thing of all.

* * *


	2. Edgepuff - Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Watersports & Dirty talking
> 
> Pairing: Edgepuff (Classic PapyrusxUnderfell Papyrus)
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Watersports (omorashi), Dirty talk, Aftercare

"You look so perfect like this." Fell whispers huskily, right next to his skull and Papyrus hisses, trying to concentrate on his partner's voice.

It's difficult, he's already on edge as is and the way Fell is talking isn't making it any easier to hold on.

"So beautiful." The other skeleton muses, raking one hand across Papyrus's ribcage and he grinds his teeth hard. It almost hurts, the pressure is unrelenting and real and so, so fucking good.

Which is ridiculous. Skeletons don't even need to use a bathroom, not under normal circumstances. But magic and some fluids can do the trick if you really want to. And somehow Fell had talked him into this.

"You're so good to me, you know." Fell says softly, playing with one rib idly and Papyrus makes a not so dignified noise at the pleasurable sensation. "Such a good little pet you are."

Fell's hand moves lower still, until it rests over the bladder Papyrus had to conjure to make this work and he pats it gently before pressing down without warning. Papyrus yelps, entire body trembling and his face flushes even more when he feels a bit of it escapes him, making him clamp down even harder. Fell smiles sharply and bends forward to press a kiss to the side of his skull. "Good boy. Holding it all in for me. So full you must feel right now."

Papyrus moans, the praise making his soul feel giddy and when Fell touches him it's almost to much to take. The other skeleton strokes him softly, squeezing the tip and Papyrus is panting now, barely able to focus on the next words.

"Pets that listen to their master deserve a reward, don't you think?" Fell is saying, hand moving up and down his cock harder now, as if _trying_ to milk it out of him and the thought is delicious and filthy. "And you've listened so well..."

Papyrus nods desperately, eyes shut tight and trying with all his might to concentrate on not releasing yet. Not before Fell says so.

It doesn't take long though.

"Go ahead."

It's like a flood. Once he releases it keeps coming, no effort of will could stop him now. Fell keeps moving, twisting his hand every time he reaches the base and Papyrus is pretty sure he blacks out then, entire body jolting in relief as he cums.

When the world makes sense again, Fell has his arms around him, stroking the back of his head gently. Papyrus blinks, shifts his body and huffs at how dirty it feels. Wet and sticky. But he's too tired to move right now, nor would he want to when Fell holds him closer.

Papyrus can feel him smiling against him.

"You ok, pet?" He asks and somehow it's sweeter still.

"I'm fine." He reassures his partner, knowing Fell wouldn't be able to relax otherwise and is rewarded with another kiss.

They'll definitely be trying this again sometime.


	3. SwapFellcest - Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Public sex & Biting
> 
> Pairing: SwapFellcest (SF!Papyrus x SF!Sans)
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Semi-public sex, biting, marking, bdsm, Blowjobs

Sans should have known this would turn out to be a fucking disaster. He is always right after all, and he was right about this too.

They're at Muffet's, the air around them is stuffy and heavy with the stink of cigarettes. Sans would rather be anywhere but here, but the Mutt had asked ever so nicely.

Papyrus was still due a reward, he has been such a good dog the past few days Sans could not deny him this little outing. But if he had known it would turn out like this he would have absolutely been more resolute.

They had been at the establishment for all of ten minutes and Papyrus was already ignoring his Lord completely, opting to talk to strangers instead. Everybody seemed to know the Mutt here, making jokes and even _laying hands on him_ at times, it was practically driving Sans up the wall.

He didn't recall giving any of these fools permission to touch his belongings. Nor did he allow Papyrus to pay attention to anyone besides Sans himself.

He tried to focus on his overly sweet milkshake instead, but when one of those half-witted idiots put one hand on his pet's shoulder, and Papyrus had the audacity to lean into the touch, Sans felt something snap.

They were in the bathroom in seconds, Sans all but bodily dragging his Mutt inside behind him and slamming him against the door as it closed. The height difference would make this a ridiculous encounter under normal circumstances, but Papyrus was well trained, sinking to his knees so fast they banged against the floor noisily.

Sans cups his pet's chin with one hand, tilting up the Mutt's head so he can look him in the eye. Papyrus doesn't meet his gaze, focusing on the floor instead. Submissive.

A good pet indeed.

"Were you having fun, Mutt?" Sans asks, one finger moving across Papyrus's cheek, who does raise his eyes now, body stiff.

"Yes, M'lord."

"I thought so." Sans nearly hisses, shaking his head and sighing. "What am I going to do with you? This was supposed to be a reward, but already you have forgotten yourself, haven't you?"

"I apologies, M'lord."

"I rather think it shouldn't be this easy, now do I?" Sans says and he drops his hand pensively, waiting to see what Papyrus will do to make it up to him.

The answers is rather predictable. Already the dog is fumbling with the clasps on his belt, shoulders bend in anticipation and Sans lets him struggle a bit before pushing him away harshly, undoing the rest of the zipper himself and dropping his pants to his knees.

His cock is already summoned, intentions clear from the moment he dragged the Mutt into the bathroom and he's painfully aware that there's no lock on the door.

If they are going to do this, they'll have to do it quick.

Papyrus is hovering right in front of him, tongue hanging out of his mouth obscenely but obediently waiting for permission from his Lord to proceed and Sans smirks at the thought.

"Go on."

The Mutt starts to take in his length almost shyly, carefully gripping the base and licking at the tip as if testing for taste. Sans knows he's just playing a game, but allows it for now. Papyrus knows just how to get him off, and before long he's sucking on Sans's cock like it's the most exquisite thing he's ever had the honor of tasting.

Gag-reflex is not something his dog is very familiar with.

Somebody bangs on the door but they ignore it. Sans has put both hands on the back of his brother's skull and is thrusting along now, fucking the mouth in front of him like it's his birthright.

Obviously, it is.

Papyrus lets him, whining softly but not openly complaining and Sans grunts as he trusts harder, putting in more effort than the Mutt is now. He feels Papyrus's incisors graze his foreskin and there isn't much more he needs to cum down his pet's throat.

The Mutt swallows it all, as is expected of him, a bright tongue peeking out to clean up his Lord afterwards. Sans tucks himself in quickly, Papyrus watching him patiently. His face is flushed, something big strains against the front of his pants, unable to bring himself to completion.

But that's the point of punishment, isn't it?

"Good dog." Sans purrs, and the Mutt shudders at his tone but doesn't move. "One more thing though."

He bends forwards and Papyrus perks up, probably expecting a kiss for good behavior. Sans leans closer instead, breathing against his brother's clavicle shallowly before sinking his teeth down hard.

Papyrus makes a pained noise that quickly turns to enjoyment when he increases the pressure. Sans pulls back to look at his handiwork with a smile, glad to see he has left a mark that will stand out like a sore thumb the moment they leave this room. There's no chance anybody will mistake it for anything else than what it is.

That's the entire point, after all.

"Hopefully now you won't forget who you belong to." he muses, one finger trailing the mark and the Mutt nods silently, eyes hazy with residue pleasure.

"Thank you, M'lord." He manages after a few seconds.

"I guess I'll take care of that when we get home." Sans says, staring down at his dog's crotch with raised brow. "But first, we should finish our drinks."


	4. Nyehctar - Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Begging
> 
> Pairing: Nyehctar (FloweyxPapyrus)
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Begging, over stimulation, ecto-genitaila, bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody requested Nyehctar, so here we go!

Flowey loves his toys. He cherishes them, takes excellent care of them, always makes sure they're satisfied.

And Papyrus is his favorite.

The skeleton whines softly as Flowey trusts into him shallowly, taking pleasure in seeing his toy's summoned womb full up then empty again as the tick concoction of vines moves in and out of him.

Papyrus struggles weakly, hands held up above his head and legs forced open. But he doesn't say anything so Flowey knows it's fine to keep going.

He fucks his toy slowly, really taking his time, leaving furrows in the snow around them.

He's not sure how long they've been going like this, hours perhaps, but he has made sure to keep Papyrus from reaching his climax even once. Bringing him to that peak over and over again, just to lay off at the last second, listening to Papyrus whine before continuing his ministrations.

Flowey uses one vine to reach out and start playing with his toy's cute little clit and Papyrus seizes around him, eye lights rolling upwards in their sockets.

"Ngg-Please! Flowey, Please!" The sounds are desperate now, almost pained. Flowey smirks but keeps going at exactly the same pace as before.

"Please what, Papyrus?" He says idly, fucking his toy into the ground so hard he hears his bones creak and Papyrus moans louder, hardly able to form coherent words by now.

"P-please- ah!" Papyrus's face is flushed, obviously he is embarrassed to word his plea out loud. Flowey flicks against his clit again and Papyrus practically wails in pleasure.

"Please make me cum!" He nearly screams, eyes squeezed shut and entire body shivering.

That's all his toy needed to say. Flowey starts thrusting in earnest then, moving at an unrelenting pace that has Papyrus's moans transforming into one continues groan of ecstasy. Just a few touches to the small nub above his conjured vagina is all it takes to send him over the edge, clenching around Flowey in a way that makes even the flower shudder. So deliciously tight.

He slows down a little bit, fucking Papyrus through his climax, before picking up the previous tempo again. Papyrus whimpers softly, entire body convulsing in over stimulation, but unable to do anything about it.

Yes, Flowey takes excellent care of his toys.

Especially his favorite.


	5. Sanspapby - Cuckolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Cuckolding
> 
> Pairing: Sanspapby (SansxPapyrusxGrillby)
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Cuckolding, ecto-genitaila, bondage, gags, voyeurism, implied threesome

The heat in the room would be unbearable even without Grillby being there. Thought it certainly didn't help.

Nevertheless, the mere stare Sans is throwing him across the room could probably burn a hole into the curtains on its own, no fire needed.

Then again, the elemental couldn't really blame his long time friend. Grillby _had_ tied him to a chair, after all.

Oh, also he was currently fucking said friend's little brother senseless.

His cock moved in and out of Papyrus at a nice, steady pace, smooth from all the moisture the summoned pussy naturally proved. Truly, fucking a skeleton has its merits. Sans tries to yell something but goes unheard over the gag Grillby has forced on him.

He is merely there to be an observer after all.

"I think your brother is enjoying the show." He says, punctuating his statement with a few hard thrusts and Papyrus moans in agreement. Grillby has positioned him on hands and knees, facing his bound brother, who is currently busy working himself into an outrage. It's the perfect way to provide Sans a full view of how much pleasure Grillby is giving his little brother, with the added bonus of the bartender seeing the older skeleton's reactions as well.

Not the mention the obvious boner making itself known in his shorts.

"It's because you're so perfect, Papyrus. The perfect little slut. You're just made to be fucked." He grips the skeleton by the hipbones for added leverage, dragging him back as he pushes forward, making sure to hit true every time he slides in and Papyrus nods into the blankets desperately, fingers grasping at the edge of the bed as he's being fucked harder. "Just Sans wasn't enough for you, was it? You came to me knowing I would give you a good hot screwing."

He reaches around to grab Papyrus's chin and tilt his head up, forcing him to look Sans in the face. "Tell him."

"Ah- It- Y-you're right." He manages to stutter out somehow.

"I know I am." Grillby laughs, thrusting so hard now Papyrus loses his balance and slides onto his elbows, hardly able to do anything but lay there and take him in repeatedly. "Tell him what you needed, Papyrus."

The skeleton beneath him moans, on the edge of orgasm, and Grillby slows down to allow him to speak. Papyrus whines pathetically at the sudden lack of stimulation.

"I n-needed somebody to f-fuck me." He manages, pushing back against the elemental's cock buried deep inside his cunt. "I need m-more."

"I thought as much." Grillby starts moving again as a reward, looking over at Sans once more and smirking. "I don't think you're brother minds very much though."

There's no missing the obvious arousal on his regular's face. Obviously, the display was turning him in more ways than he cared to admit.

Not that Papyrus would notice, lost in the throes of pleasure and as he cums he clenches around Grillby so tightly the bartender can't help but spurt his load inside that willing pussy with a grunt, loving the way Papyrus groans at the sudden heat filing him up.

He pulls out after a moment of basking in their release, still hard as a rock. Papyrus rolls onto his back, completely spent, and stares up at him, raising a brow. "Round two?" he asks.

Grillby looks up at Sans, still tied up but clearly ready to burst, before slowly getting up to undo the ropes.

"Round two." He says. "I'm sure we can learn to share."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thank you to those who left comments. They motivate me to keep writing these!


	6. Reborntale Fontcest - Soul Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Soul bonds & Size differences
> 
> Pairing: Reborntale Fontcest (Reborntale SansxReborntale Papyrus)
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Soul bonds, fluff, ecto-genitalia

It kind of had been an accident.

Not the sex mind you. That part was great. Every time Papyrus thinks back on it an odd kind of warmth spreads in his chest and he feels the need to start preening his wings for some reason.

It's what came after the (mind-blowingly awesome) sex which has been the interesting part.

How were they supposed to know soul bonds are even a thing?

Papyrus perks up as he can feel Sans get giddy for some reason. It's like a tickle that runs down his spine and in an instant he just _knows_ Sans is happy.

Other times, he has felt his brother's sadness in the form of tightness that squeezes his chest uncomfortably. Or an anger that puts him on edge and makes him want to hold Sans to comfort him.

The demon sneaks up from behind him now, as if their bond wouldn't let Papyrus pinpoint exactly where he is at any given moment anyway, and wraps his arms around his mate, pulling Papyrus close to his chest.

Ah yes, the size difference was also new.

Papyrus never thought he'd live to see the day his brother would finally outgrow him. Seems he was wrong.

(Though technically he didn't _live_ to see the day, did he?)

"Guess what I'm thinking." Sans whispers huskily, tail wrapping around one of Papyrus's legs as he buries his face into the soft feathers at the top of his brother's wings. They poof a bit at the physical contact.

"I think you're horny again." Papyrus sighs, already feeling his mate's arousal like a physical heat that fills up his soul. "Not that I'd need a soul bond to know that." He adds, pushing back and feeling Sans's member hard against his tailbone.

"You're so smart, my angel." Sans whispers, running one hand through his brother's fluffy feathers. Papyrus shivers at the touch, it feels very nice.

"You're insatiable, you know that right." Papyrus huffs in response, trying to keep the obvious blush from his face but he can feel Sans smirk in the crook of his neck and knows he has been seen through.

The bond does work both ways after all.

"I know." Sans starts licking his way up his mate's neck, teeth grazing the bones seductively and Papyrus can't help but groan. "But how about we try anyway?"


	7. Papster - Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Crossdressing
> 
> Pairing: Papster (PapyrusxGaster)
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Crossdressing, fingering, ecto-genitalia, daddy kink, Papyrus in a dress

Gaster just knows his youngest son loves to test him.

Simple things, like bending over in a very unnecessary fashion to pick up imagined dust he spots on the floor. Or eating ice cream in a way that leaves nothing to the imagination.

Or walking around the house in a dress that is entirely too cute on him to be anything but sinful.

Obviously, Papyrus looks cute in anything. It's just a fact. But bright orange fabric with mint green accents that drapes over his frame and ends just short of actually decently covering anything is... definitely among the short list of things that can put Gaster on edge.

He can't help it that Papyrus looks absolutely exquisite like this, a tasteful trim of lace around the neckline gives the barest hint of exposed clavicle, while at the bottom it plays with exposing the edge of his bare pelvis.

Bare.

Because Papyrus isn't wearing anything underneath it.

The realization hits him with the same grace as a speeding train would, taking his proverbial breath away with the mere implications. The great Papyrus doesn't do anything by halves. There is no way come hell or high water that this suspicious lack of undergarments is anything approximating a coincidence.

Nor is the way Papyrus drapes on the couch right now, just close enough to be visible in Gaster's peripheral vision, but in such a way that the royal scientist would have to actually turn his head to enjoy the view. His son is half sitting, half laying across the seat, legs crossed demurely, giving the absolute impression of complete innocence.

Gaster knows better.

Especially as Papyrus sighs loudly, uncrossing his legs for the shortest of moments and Gaster gets a good look at the eager, already fully formed pussy waiting for him under that dress hem.

Papyrus loves to test him.

Gaster abandons his chair in favor of taking a seat next to his son, one arm draped over the back of the couch while another rests on Papyrus's femur and the much younger skeleton leans against him eagerly, head resting on the scientist's shoulder.

"I'm bored, daddy." He murmurs into the crook of his father's neck and Gaster almost comes right then and there. This shouldn't be legal.

His hand slides upwards, tips of his fingers barely grazing against the bone and when he finally reaches his prize he can feel how wet Papyrus is already. One finger slides in easily, and Papyrus gasps softly, shifting in his seat.

Gaster works him slowly at first, moving the digit in and out repeatedly, making sure Papyrus opens up nicely for him. His son is positively drenching already, and the bright fluids coat Gaster's finger as he works them inside that beautiful pussy.

By the time he adds another one Papyrus is moaning continuously, panting against his father's neck in quick spurts as Gaster fucks him with his fingers.

"D-daddy~ ah!" His plea gets undercut as Gaster uses a thumb to rub across his son's clit roughly, pressing down on it before letting up the pressure a bit, repeating the process several times.

Papyrus is shaking, one hand grasping his father's wrist but not doing anything to stop him as he adds a third digit, rubbing Papyrus's inner walls with vigor, relishing the way they clench desperately around them.

"You're such a naughty child." Gaster huffs against the side of his skull, using his thumb again to play with the sensitive nub above his son's opening to really bring home his statement. "Teasing your father like this."

Papyrus gasps again, pushing against his father's fingers to chase the unrelenting pleasure, but Gaster won't let him win that easily, slowing down his ministrations until Papyrus is whining pathetically.

"I'm sorry daddy." He moans, trying to bring his other hand down to finish the work himself but Gaster grabs it before he can, pinning it against his lap while his other fingers remain buried inside his son's eager pussy.

His thumb rubs soft circles against Papyrus's clit now, barely enough to relief the immense pressure he must be feeling by now. "What are you going to do to make it up then, Papyrus?"

"A-anything daddy." Papyrus groans weakly, pinned down against the couch in such a way it's impossible to find any release and Gaster draws out the moment, loving how helpless his youngest son looks against him. Dripping and completely at his disposal.

Papyrus trembles against him, unable to move and at last Gaster decides to have mercy.

"Good boy." He says, thrusting his fingers in and out of Papyrus hard now, thumb coming down to rub his son's clit unrelentingly and Papyrus moans loudly as he is finally allowed to cum, whining when Gaster doesn't stop moving even as he is coming down from his fresh orgasm, teasing his son with just a few more flicks of his fingers.

When he finally pulls out they are dripping wet and Papyrus falls back against the couch, completely spent. Gaster kisses him softly, smiling when his son tries to recuperate but is unable to find the energy.

"Now, about doing anything for me." He says seductively, standing up so his youngest child can see the immense boner tenting his trousers. "I think I already know what I want."


	8. Fellcest - Face-sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Face-sitting
> 
> Pairing: Fellcest (Fell!PapyrusxFell!Sans)
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Face-sitting, cunnilingus, topping from the bottom, leashes

Sans can hardly breath and he loves it. it isn't like he _needs_ to anyway, but it's the thought that counts.

Papyrus tastes delicious, like cinnamon and spices. A maddening combination of sweetness and something tangy he just can't get enough of.

Not that he has much of a choice. he's lying on his back on the bed, his brother is practically straddling his face, one hand gripping the bed rail while the other wraps around the leach attached to Sans's collar.

He pulls on it harshly, so Sans has no choice but to come upwards and bury himself face first in what is practically heaven, tongue coming out eagerly to lap at his brother's entrance. Papyrus moans and pushes down in turn, hard enough to force Sans's head against the pillow and then some, vision obstructed by this amazing view and nothing else.

He works his brother's pussy eagerly, as Papyrus rocks against him harder and harder, chasing his own release. Every time he leans back his tailbone bums against Sans's rock hard cock and it's enough to drive him wild.

He uses his teeth to grace the little nub that will really send his brother over the edge, taking hold of Papyrus's hips and pulling him down even harder, while the collar gets tugged again, practically choking him.

Papyrus moans loudly, wantonly losing himself in the pleasure with no regard for the skeleton beneath him and in that moment Sans knows there would be no better way to die.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeey, I'm finally caught up. Thanks for the comments guys, you're the best <3


	9. Fontcest - Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Lingerie
> 
> Pairing: Fontcest (PapyrusxSans)
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Lingerie, sexting

You don't normally buy _yourself_ gifts on somebody else's birthday, but in this case Papyrus thought it safe to make an exception.

The human in the store is pretty polite, they only stared at him for a full three minutes after he came in before offering to help him pick something out. Papyrus took their help eagerly. It's important he'd find the most flattering garments after all.

But even then, standing in front of the mirror, it felt kind of... lacking. He can't buy his brother something without asking for his opinion first. How will he know Sans even likes it otherwise?

Luckily the solutions is simple.

He takes the picture quickly, kind of embarrassed about doing it at all. He is wearing a black babydoll with a little bow on the front and lace around the edges. Everything beneath the sternum is see-through, and Papyrus quite likes it. Not to mention the salesperson assured him the color would match nicely with his bones.

He picks at the edge of the clothing a little bit waiting for his brother to text him back, nervous now. What if Sans hates it?

Eventually he gets an response. 'What are you doing?'

'Buying you a gift, obviously.' If there was some way to convey rolling his eyes through a text message Papyrus would use it here.

'It's very nice.' Sans answers.

Hmm, not quite what Papyrus was going for.

He tries on something different then, with orange chiffon that drapes across his body and falls quite low, reaching his knees, but is cut in such a was as to expose his collarbones. He takes a few pictures of different angles for this one, more comfortable doing so now.

He sends them to Sans again and waits patiently for a response. Instead of a text message, he also gets a picture in reply.

A picture of Sans on the couch at home with his dick in his hand.

The image sends an undignified heat up Papyrus's face, his cheekbones turning almost the same color as his new nightwear. How crude!

'Covers too much.' Sans has added as a comment.

He sighs, disrobing again to put on the last outfit. It's a lot more skimpy then the previous ones. A lacy bra that barely covers the upper parts of his ribs, which Papyrus quickly remedies by filling them up with a nice pair of summoned breasts. That should be more to his brother's liking. It has matching panties that come with garters and very cute looking knee socks.

All of it in a bright blue tone.

He takes pictures again, knowing for sure Sans is saving all of these for future reference. The thought sends a warm thrill through his soul.

'I love that color on you.' His brother sends, quite predictably. There's another picture of what he's getting up to in their living room that leaves very little to the imagination. 'How about you come home and bring me my gift now? I'm ready to tear it open ;)'

Papyrus has to admit that's a stellar idea.


	10. SpicyHoney - Gunplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Gun play
> 
> Pairing: SpicyHoney (Underswap!PapyrusxUnderfell!Papyrus)
> 
> Tags for this chapter: implied non-con, roleplaying, rape fantasy, gun play, gags, ecto-genitalia, grinding

It happens so fast he barely has time to open his mouth, let alone even make a sound, before something foul-smelling is forced between his teeth.

It's soft, like a bundled up piece of cloth and Fell almost spits it out immediately when there's an insistent press at the back of his head and the unmistakable sound of somebody cocking a gun. For an instant it feels like his soul runs cold in his rib cage.

He can't really protest with the make-shift gag in his mouth, but his attacker shushes him anyway, almost languidly so.

"Shhh, settle down now. We can make this fun for the both of us."

Fell ignores him, trying to discreetly move his skull both ways to catch a glimpse of his surroundings but it immediately becomes apparent to him they're alone in the alleyway, with only the distant sounds of civilization to keep them company.

The chances of somebody coming by just now would be unlikely to say the least.

His assailant pushes him in the back gently, forcing him to stand against the wall and when Fell tries to resist he forces the gun against the back of his spine sharply.

"Don't be stubborn now." The attacker almost purrs in his ear hole. He pushes his hips flush against Fell's and the skeleton can feel the other's dick against his tailbone. How dare this asshole?

One hand keeps the gun poised at the back of his skull while the other snakes around to swiftly undo the button on Fell's pants. Curse him for choosing today of all days to go out without a belt.

"Hands against the wall." The other commands and Fell finds himself obeying without second thought, the press of the gun enough to make him give in without a struggle. Not that he'd even be able to say anything, if he had any mind to.

The attacker laughs at his readiness to listen now, quickly pulling Fell's pants to his knees and chuckling when he notices the skeleton is already hard as well, cock standing ready at attention.

"Does this excite you?"

He strokes it a few times and Fell groans into the cloth, shaking his head but feeling powerless to object. The person behind him chuckles, lining himself up between Fell's thighs and starting to thrust slowly. His dick feels slick against Fell's own, the friction a delicious agony and he leans against the wall more, trying not to moan.

It feels so fucking good.

The gun is pressed against his skull harder as the monster assaulting him picks up the pace, grinding against him eagerly and making sinful noises next to his ear hole that leave nothing to the imagination. His free hand wraps around the both of them to stroke them in time to the thrusting.

It's wrong, so fucking wrong for Fell to enjoy this as much as he does. His hips seem to move on their own, pushing back against the other monster and he's glad to have the gag now, because at least it allows him not to completely embarrass himself with the noises he's making.

It only takes a few more minutes before he comes against the wall, shakily waiting for the other to wear himself out too before finally being able to spit out the disgusting gag Slim forced on him.

He turns around, careful not to lean against the filth they just made and the other skeleton smiles at him, twirling the gun around in his hand and Fell is glad he didn't saw it earlier. It's so obviously fake it would have taken all the fun out of it.

"That was good right?" Slim asks, smiling cockily and Fell rolls his eye lights at him.

"It was fine." He says, before pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. "Now let's get out of here before anybody sees us." He adds, already feeling his face getting flushed at the thought. Something Slim also notices.

"You don't say-" he starts, but Fell silences him with a look.

"Maybe some other time."


	11. PoisonPuff - Orgasm Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Rhody, some PoisonPuff
> 
> Day 11: Orgasm Denial
> 
> Pairing: PoisonPuff (Swapfell!SansxUndertale!Papyrus)
> 
> Tags for this chapter: BDSM, orgasm denial, bondage, vibrators

Razz is so happy to have a new pet. A little friend for the mutt to play with when he's gone.

His brother can be quite the insatiable creature sometimes, acting like a bitch in heat and Razz honestly doesn't always have the time to provide for him.

Now this would be an excellent solution. It's just that this one needed a bit of training first.

Papyrus strains against the cuffs around his wrists and legs, moaning pitifully and Razz turns down the dial on his remote a bit. The vibrators taped across his new pet's pelvis and inside his pretty cunt slow down in intensity, keeping the bound skeleton on the edge but not allowing him to actually reach climax.

"It's only been a few hours, you know." Razz huffs, pouting a bit. "You got to do better than this if you want to keep up with the mutt."

He turns the dial up again, but only a little bit. Enough to really tease his new pet, but sure to keep him in that horrible bliss of almost reaching your climax but just- not- being able-

The toys buzz audibly and Papyrus moans, struggling harder but unable to move much. Just the way Razz likes it.

He pats his new toy softly, kissing the side of his skull. "You're a good boy, hmm. You'll be excellent for him."

The things he does for his brother's sake...


	12. Edgeberry - Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request from Anon
> 
> Day 12: Tentacles
> 
> Pairing: Edgeberry (Underswap!SansxUnderfell!Papyrus)
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Ecto-genitalia, first time, tentacles, double penetration, possessiveness

Blue is skilled at a lot of things. Subtlety isn't one of them.

Or rather, it can be, whenever necessary. He's 'the amazing Sans' after all, it figures he'd be amazing at everything he puts his mind to.

But there's something about this particular case that has refused to pan out for him so far. Even though he has done everything he can think of.

He has tried spending extra time with Fell, even going as far as to invite him out for training. He has given the other skeleton gifts, complimented him, even asked him out for a drink.

So far all his advances have been met with dull confusion.

So it leads him to desperate measures. He corners Red in the room he shares with Blue's brother at a time when Slim isn't there and if the other monster looks like a deer caught in the headlights than Blue just ignores that. He's on a mission.

"I need to know how to woo your brother." He says simply and Red looks at him like he just proposed the both of them try and break the barrier together.

"You need to what now-" He repeats lamely, looking for an escape rout already but there's no convenient window in the vicinity.

"Your brother. I'm.. I kind of-" Blue notices he's blushing, trying to word his thoughts out loud, pulling up his scarf as if that alone would hide the bright tinge to his cheeks. "I might have some feelings for Fell. And I need you to tell me how to woo him."

His request is mostly met with silence, so Blue peeks out from the fabric and against all expectations Red seems to seriously consider his answer.

"You can't." He says eventually, and Blue feels the sudden burst of happiness fade in a second. But before he can reply, Red is continuing. "You can't _woo_ Papyrus, Blue. We don't- Where we're from people don't 'woe' each other."

Blue blinks, taking hold of his chin thoughtfully. "What do u guys do then?"

Red looks a bit embarrassed now too. "I don't know we just... We claim. We don't ask somebody to be our partner, we just tell them."

It's such a simple solution Blue is surprised he didn't come up with it himself.

"Alright then. I'm claiming Fell tonight!" He says excitingly and Red looks somewhere between laughing and puking.

"Yeah, You do that. I'll make sure I'm not around for that."

* * *

He corners Fell in much the same way he had Red, just in the room they share instead.

The tall skeleton doesn't look very impressed, but Blue has spend all afternoon gathering his courage just for this. He knows what he wants to say.

"Fell, I'd like you to be my boyfriend."

"Your what?"

Ok, maybe he shouldn't have used human terminology for this one. Damn Alphys for teaching him these useless words. He thinks hard on some kind of respectable alternative, but comes up blank.

"I mean to say I like you. A lot. And I want us to be together."

"We're together right now, aren't we?" Fell huffs and it's like something inside Blue snaps.

"LOVERS!" He practically yells, hoping that neither Red nor his own brother are in the house to hear him. "I want us to be lovers."

In the ensuing silence you could probably hear a penny drop and Fell blinks at him a few times before turning as red as his scarf, looking anywhere but at Blue's face.

For one horrible moment the short skeleton is sure he's about to be rejected, but Fell fake-coughs into his hand awkwardly, still averting his gaze and says "I don't know... how."

"How what?" Blue echoes innocently, quite enraptured by the way this conversation is heading and Fell looks at him finally, with something like shame on his face.

"I don't know how that stuff works."

"Oh..." Blue nods absently. The consideration didn't even cross his mind, but looking back on it, as well as on what Red told him, it did make sense. "Well, it works like this."

And he takes a step forward, pulls the taller skeleton down by his scarf and kisses him.

It's a bit hesitant at first, his summoned tongue feels weird in Fell's still empty mouth but it doesn't take long for the other to catch up to what they're doing and return the gesture. Blue keeps pushing forward, forcing Fell to take steps back until his legs bump against the bed frame and he takes a seat on the edge of the mattress, allowing blue a lot more leverage and seriously making up for the height difference.

He's practically in Fell's lap by then, hands roving underneath the other's shirt and Blue smiles when Fell almost yelps when small hands graze his ribs. Very inexperienced indeed.

For his part, Fell just keeps his hands on Blue's hips and lets the other lead for once. It's a nice change of pace. The small skeleton is really getting excited now, rocking back and forth against the other and Fell looks down when he feels something hard and big push against him.

"Do you know what sex is?" Blue asks him, also noticing what Fell is looking at and he rolls his eyes.

"Obviously, I'm not stupid."

"Of course. You're brilliant." Blue answers and Fell hums at the praise. "So this is fine right?" and he pushes their hips flush against each other again.

Fell nods, feeling his own magic stir as response to the pleasurable friction. Blue kisses him again, hands cupped around his face. Which is weird, because Fell is damn sure there's something tugging at his trousers.

He makes a noise against Blue's mouth, who smiles and shushes him. "Let me take care of you now, ok?"

The bright blue tentacle makes quick work of his belt, almost as deft as Blue's hands would be and before Fell can as much as blink his lover has pushed him back against the sheets and is getting rid of his own clothing. One tendril snakes up to secure Fell's hands together while two others wrap around his ankles to pull open his legs, giving Blue easier access.

The small skeleton in question drags one finger down the freshly formed slit Fell has summoned and looks at him for permission. He doesn't need to ask twice.

He pushes in slowly, mindful of this probably being a new experience for the taller skeleton, but it doesn't take long for Papyrus to start pushing back impatiently.

"Could you fucking get on with it?" He grumbles shakily, and Blue answers by thrusting harder, the tentacles making sure his partner stays in place, but both hands still grasping those thing hips for leverage. Another tentacle has now made its way up Fell's shirt, idly playing with the ribs it finds there, making Fell moan at the dual sensations.

He looks amazing like this, underneath Blue and completely at his disposal. It's definitely a sight he can get used to.

Blue drives himself into that welcoming heat over and over again, completely losing track of time, only focusing on the ways his partner shifts beneath him.

"F-faster- Mnn, Blue I need-" Fell demands, barely able to move but very adamant about how he'd like to be fucked exactly and Blue is more than happy to oblige. "M-more! More!"

An extra tentacle pushes against his entrance now, forcing itself inside next to Blue's cock and it's so full, so fucking full, Papyrus loves it.

Blue Fucks him into the sheets happily, using one thin tendril to play with the sensitive nub right above his new lover's slit and Fell practically keens, throwing his head back against the pillows as he comes hard.

His summoned walls contract around Blue's cock in such a marvelous way, milking him dry for all he's worth, he wishes it would never end. He fills Fell with his cum then, pulling out slowly so he can watch the way his own release drips from Fell's used pussy.

The tendrils vanish as his magic evaporates and Fell sags against the bed gratefully, not complaining when Blue comes to lay besides him and pulls him in for a kiss.

"Does this mean we're... lovers, now?" Fell asks tiredly, already half dosing-off and Blue holds him tighter still.

"It means you're mine now."


	13. DoggoPapyrus - Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for a friend, who really likes this pairing. You know who you are ;3
> 
> Day 13: Rimming
> 
> Pairing: Doggo/Papyrus
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Rimming, ectoflesh, kind of bestiality but not really

"Please hurry up." Papyrus complains awkwardly, shifting his weight onto his elbows and he can see Doggo smirk from the corner of his eye. He's taking his merry time to enjoy the display before him.

Papyrus is on hands and knees on the bed, perky summoned bottom facing towards the dog monster.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" The skeleton asks as Doggo lays two clawed hands on the make-shift globes of ectoflesh and pulls them apart slightly.

Papyrus quickly faces forwards again, embarrassed by the things going on behind him. When Doggo suggested this he was willing to try it, but now he is having second thoughts.

There's no way this will work, right?

He yelps at the feeling of something rough and moist against his behind. It feels weird, not at all like a regular tongue would, but not entirely unpleasant either. Doggo huffs out a laugh at his reaction.

He proceeds to lap at Papyrus's ass eagerly, each wet lick coaxing him a tad more open.

Papyrus buries his face into the pillow, moaning because of the odd sensation of the dog's tongue slowly getting deeper and deeper inside him.

Surely this is wrong, so fucking wrong on so many levels. But it feels amazing.

His legs are shaking but Doggo's claws hold him up as he works Papyrus open, pushing insistently.

It's a lot wetter than fingers could ever be, and warmer too, but longer than Doggo's cock would reach. Papyrus rocks back into it with soft noises, enjoying the uneven surface against his insides.

Doggo presses in even harder, rubbing against the skeleton's summoned prostrate relentlessly and Papyrus nearly keens as he comes all over the sheets, collapsing onto the bed even as Doggo is still licking at his entrance.

"It works." The dog monster says, and Papyrus shakes his head against the pillow and smiles.


	14. Swapcest - Role Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of cheating with the prompts, but somebody requested this on tumblr and I wanted to oblige them...
> 
> Day 14: Roleswap
> 
> Pairing: Swapcest (Swap!Sans/Swap!Papyrus)
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Eco-genitalia, watersport/omarashi, accidentally peeing oneself

Somebody up there must really hate him.

Sans shifts on his lap, pelvis pushing down on Papyrus's crotch hard and he can't help but grind his teeth.

Today of all days, Papyrus had decided to experiment with this particular function of his magic. And today of all days, Sans has insisted they read from his old storybook again.

Sure, it had been a while, but the timing couldn't be more unfortunate.

"Pappy, you're not doing the voices right." The smaller skeleton whines, pouting just a little bit and fuck he's adorable when he does that.

Papyrus has to call on every inch of self-control he has in his body not to do something stupid.

"Yeah, I know." He grounds out at length, trying to ignore the building pressure bellow. "It's been a while."

He is trying so hard to concentrate on the words in front of him he doesn't even notice that Sans doesn't answer.

The text blurs together until all he can focus on is the unrelenting press of magic trying to get out, and his brother bouncing on his lap, behind pushing against him over and over and over-. It's much more than any sane monster can take, surely.

A high-pitched, embarrassed sound escapes him as he feels a trickle of hot fluid down his pelvic bone. His entire face must be the color of an orange by now, and there's no way Sans hasn't noticed, but he continues his movements completely undisturbed, almost deliberately so.

Once he starts there's really no stopping him and Papyrus feels like sinking through the ground as his magic fails him, his shorts becoming horribly wet all of the sudden, uncomfortably so, even if he can't suppress a low moan at the sudden release and how nice it feels.

He squints through one eye, sees the little mischievous smirk on his brother's face and knows this was no accident.


	15. Solo Papyrus - Object Insertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Object insertion
> 
> Pairing: Solo Papyrus, Implied Fontcest
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Eco-genitalia, toys, masturbation, size kink

He checked to make sure he was alone in the house at least five times now, but Papyrus still locks the door just to be save.

If Sans caught him doing this he would never live it down.

He gets on his bed and lets out a shaky breath, the reality of what he's about to do really catching up to him all of the sudden and making his face feel warm.

He allows one hand to roam between his legs, slowly caressing the mound he already formed, touching it through the panties he's wearing, allowing it to steel his nerves somewhat.

He lies down with a sigh, carried away in the motions, moving below the fabric to start fondling himself for real. His fingertips slip between the lips easily, pussy slick just from sheer anticipation and Papyrus groans.

The room feels hot, his entire body heating up as he rubs the little nub above his entrance.

But it won't be enough today.

His other hand, the one not busy working himself open with two fingers, blindly grabs towards the nightstand. Towards the toy Papyrus left there earlier.

It's huge, his hand barely big enough to wrap around it properly and the sheer size of it makes his soul ache.

The plastic is cold when Papyrus holds it against himself, but he takes his time, rubbing the toy up and down his slit, letting his natural lubrication do the rest.

Slowly, he pushes it in the first few inches. It's even larger than he remembers and Papyrus moans at the thought of the entire thing fitting inside of him.

He trusts in shallowly at first, patiently reaching deeper and deeper each time, until he can finally feel the bulbous base of the dildo brushing against his opening. He takes a few seconds just to appreciate the sheer sense of being filled to the brim.

It's wonderful, something he wants to relish forever, nudging one knuckle against his clit and then he's moving, thrusting the toy in and out at an unrelenting pace. Fucking himself with fast flicks of his wrists and he tugs at his ribs with his free hand, not caring about the noises he makes now.

Papyrus closes his eyes and just like that he can imagine it's his brother inside him, screwing him senseless with his giant cock.

He wishes Sans was here so badly, pushing his tongue against Papyrus's neck, whispering dirty things next to his skull, complimenting him at how good he is at taking him in, completely being his.

The thought winds him up, makes him go even faster, filling the room with wet noises as the toy fills him over and over and over-

He imagines Sans groaning his name as he comes inside him, and that's enough for Papyrus to tip over the edge himself, clenching around the dildo inside him as he slowly fucks himself through his orgasm.

He leaves it inside afterward, wet and almost too big for comfort, stretching him in the most delicious way, but it's the best feeling in the world to Papyrus. He'll just have to make sure to clean up before Sans comes home.

This should just be his little secret.

 


	16. Muffet/Papyrus - Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shamelesstoaster requested Muffet/Papyrus so here you go!
> 
> Day 16: Pegging
> 
> Pairing: Papyrus/Muffet (Underswap)
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Eco-genitalia, toys, first time

"This will go a lot easier if u just relax, honey." Muffet laughs, raising one eyebrow and Papyrus hums, laying his head back against the pillow and nods.

He's unsure how he always gets into situations like this. Must be an unusual stroke of misfortune.

Or perhaps luck, depending on how you look at it.

Muffet had always been a crush of his, and the main reason he hung out at her bar nearly 24/7. It's just that, whenever he had fantasized about this going down, which he for the record still couldn't believe was actually happening, the situation had been a bit... different.

Her teeth glint in the dim lighting of what is practically just the backroom of the bar, with a few pillows thrown on the ground for comfort and the spider monster looks down at him in what can only be described as a mischievous way.

Clearly, this was going _exactly_ like she pictured it.

Something hard and foreign prods at his entrance and Papyrus closes his eyes, trying to concentrate of the sensation of Muffet's hands stroking along his spine to ease through the initial discomfort.

It feels... weird. But maybe not in a bad way, and as she pushes inside of him Papyrus groans as the odd pressure fills him.

Muffet helps him through it, leaning down low and pressing soft kisses to the side of his skull and neck, fangs barely gracing the bone and Papyrus concentrates on that instead of the slightly painful press inside him.

She brings their mouths together with a smirk, licks against his teeth and she tastes like candy and poison. Utterly intoxicating.

Papyrus didn't even notice she stopped moving, buried completely inside him, and when he does he can't help but grin.

"You doing okay there, sweetie?" Muffet breathes against his cheek, eyes half-lidded and he nods again, turning his skull to nuzzle against her.

"Good." She says, sitting back up and grabbing hold of his hips now, and that grin is back tenfold from before. "Then maybe we can finally have some real fun."

 


	17. Horrortale Fontcest - Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Gore
> 
> Pairing: Horrortale!Papyrus/Horrortale!Sans
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Gore, fontcest, pining, I don't know what this is

Sans thinks Papyrus is the most beautiful with blood on his face.

It offers a certain contrast anyway, something delicious, and he wants to lick it off those jagged teeth.

Maybe he did, once. And maybe Papyrus had made a noise and tilted his head and Sans had stopped the second he had properly realized what he was doing.

Because it's wrong.

It's wrong to eat humans or take out their guts and squeeze them until they're grey but it's more wrong to want to fuck your brother still and that makes Sans the most wrong of all.

Too wrong for Papyrus, certainly.

Papyrus is like a burning sun that draws him in and maybe if he doesn't resist it will evaporate him, but it will be the perfect death. Engulfed into his brother's warmth and if he could Sans would lock Papyrus up and keep him forever.

Save and sound and at his disposal for all the dirty, filthy things Sans wants to do to him. Utterly his in every way he can imagine and nobody else will ever be good enough for his little brother anyway.

Nobody else will come even close.

But that would be cruel, wouldn't it? And Sans doesn't think of himself as particularly cruel, not even as he cuts into the human's soft living flesh and they cry out and push against them and he holds them down and doesn't stop.

Sans isn't cruel.

And Papyrus being happy is more important than Sans being happy no matter what, and he repeats that to himself over and over and over as he watches Papyrus and imagines pushing him against the wall, stroking his spine, filling him up-

It would be delicious. As delicious as Papyrus looks with blood on his face.


	18. Classic Fontcest - Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Masturbation  
> Pairing: Papyrus/Sans (good old classic fontcest)  
> Tags for this chapter: Masturbation, pining, first time, Sans is an idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm still doing these it just takes me forever

“R-right, just- just sit back and relax ok...”

Papyrus obeys immediately, and it is that more than anything else that has the heat rushing down Sans' spine. Not the fact that his brother is naked, or that they're on the couch together with the curtains drawn close, or even the unprecedented intimacy of their souls dimly illuminating the darkness.

It's the fact that Papyrus simply does as asked without second thought.

“So do you... know how to uhm-” Sans is regretting every single life choice he has made in his entire existence. Especially the one where he agreed to doing _this_. But Papyrus nods eagerly, eyes half-closed and when the air sparks with magic Sans can't help but think how perfectly beautiful his little brother looks like this.

Leaned back against the armrest with his elbows braced demurely against the cushions, fingers digging into the fabric and his legs open wide to reveal the pelvis Sans has spend so many nights dreaming about.

Papyrus sighs as he summons a dripping wet pussy right before his brother's eyes.

Sans makes a tiny strangled noise, covering it up with a cough in the hopes that Papyrus won't notice but there's no hiding the color on his cheekbones or the trembling hands and he just stares, dumbstruck.

 

Male genitalia were always the ones that came naturally to him, summoning anything else takes a willing effort Sans rarely puts into it, but here Papyrus is, with a perfect little slit between his legs, like it comes oh so easily to him.

The implication is almost more than he can take.

“So now you just... uhm- you touch it.” the last syllable comes out more like a whisper, his entire face feels like the surface of the sun and it takes everything in his power to not start drooling when Papyrus shyly brings one hand between his legs and starts rubbing against the lips of his entrance.

“Like this?” His little brother asks innocently, looking up at Sans for any sign of approval.

“M-maybe try it a little higher-?” Sans manages to choke out desperately and Papyrus frowns.

“You promised to show me exactly how to do it, Sans.” He practically whines, pouting adorably in sharp contrast to the lewd display he poses and Sans can't think properly anymore- can't do anything-

He can't  _show_ Papyrus because there's something very different happening in his own crotch area. Something which strains against the fabric and how sweet it would be to push his little brother down and have him-

“You can just-” He reaches out, the heat nearly unbearably and when his fingers close around Papyrus' wrist to guide his prodding fingers higher, it's like electricity charges through him at the touch.

He presses his brother's hand against his own clit, guiding him into making simple circular motions and Papyrus moans loudly. Sans wants to hear him make that sound again and again.

He's pretty much squirming on the spot, knees pressed together and he automatically rocks in even motion, enjoying the little friction he can get this way. Anything to relief the pressure on his straining cock.

Papyrus is moving his hand in his own now, slowly at first but faster as he starts to push his hips upward into the air and to Sans it's like he's watching a movie.

The sexiest, hottest, best porno movie he has ever imagined.

“Here, try this.” He breathes, barely registering what he's doing anymore and when he grabs his brother's hand this time, Papyrus intertwines their fingers for the shortest of moments, before allowing Sans to guide him lower again.

Two digits enter easily, the noises are wet and filthy and Sans doesn't let go this time, even as quickly Papyrus starts fucking himself with three fingers, head thrown back against the couch. He just moves with him, pushing in and out at a merciless pace and he wants it to be his own fingers, his tongue, his dick wrecking Papyrus in such perfect ways.

Making his body writhe and his soul pulse and when Papyrus finally brings his other hand up to start playing with his clit as well Sans simply can't look away from the display before him.

It only lasts a few minutes before suddenly Papyrus goes tense, groaning loudly as his entire spine arches, his first orgasm, and Sans can feel the wetness against his hand, squeezing his brother's wrist so tightly it must hurt.

Papyrus pulls out slowly, trembling and when he intertwines their fingers again they're sticky with cum but neither cares much.

“What about you?” Papyrus mutters, eyes glances pointedly lower and Sans can feel his soul ready to burst out of anticipation, but he reels it in quickly.

“Oh that's not- it's- it's something else, Pap.”

His little brother laughs, something laced with mischief and which makes Sans ache in all the right ways. “Oh, I know.... want to try it?”

And when Papyrus spreads his legs the pussy is still there, dripping and already spread open and all Sans can do is nod numbly as his brother tugs him towards him for a kiss.

 


	19. SwapFellcest - Sex Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Sex work  
> Pairing: Swapfell!Papyrus/Swapfell!Sans  
> Tags for this chapter: not very NSFW, just mostly implied

“Do you remember the rules?” His Lord asks him, one gloved hand sliding down the side of his face and stopping at his studded collar. Automatically one finger hooks around it and tugs.

Papyrus nods his head.

“Repeat them.” Sans commands calmly.

With a shaky breathe, Papyrus does as he's told.

“Always make sure the customer leaves satisfied.”

The small skeleton grunts his approval, and a simple gesture signals he should continue.

“Don't cum until they allow me too.”

His Lord grins at that one, inclining his head. Papyrus hisses when Sans traces one finger across the length of his clavicle, barely a proper touch but enough to put him on edge already.

“And the most important one?” his brother demands, hand resting on his pet's shoulder now. Papyrus can feel the heat rise up his face, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy this particular order.

“Never forget who I truly belong to.”

His lord grins, pleased with him, and even rewards him with a kiss. Papyrus feels the other's hot tongue push against his, licking at his teeth shorty before drawing back just as things were getting good.

But he knows right now isn't about them.

“Now go and earn me some money, mutt.” Sans huffs, dismissing him with a wave. “If you're good, I'll reward you when you'll get home. You're favorite even.”

He adds the last statement with a sly wink that leaves little to the imagination and Papyrus feels his soul leap with joy.

No matter how many monsters he serves that night, how many dicks he sucks or cocks he rides until completion, he knows who his master is.


	20. Honeymustard/Fellcest/Papcest - Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Threesome  
> Pairing: Honeymustard/Fellcest/Papcest (UF!Papyrus/UF!Sans/US!Papyrus)  
> Tags for this chapter: Threesome, bondage, oral sex, masturbation

Red hums as Honey strokes along the side of his spine, leaning back against his taller boyfriend. When they're in the bed like this, he practically envelopes the entirety of the smaller skeleton in his embrace, and while Red often takes the lead when it comes to their more sexual encounters, he doesn't mind being the little spoon at all.

It feels quite nice in fact.

Especially with Honey rubbing his back like that, fingers lingering right at the base of his skull and when he starts talking it takes Red a moment to catch up, since he was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Do you think he's jealous?"

Red grunts in answer, not the annoyed kind but the questioning kind, since he has no idea what his lover is going on about. Or why he's going on about anything at all while they're lying in post-coital bliss like this, for that matter.

"Your brother." Honey clarifies, draping his arm across Red's waist so they're pressed flush against each other. "Do you think he's jealous of us?"

A shrug would be pretty difficult in their current position so Red grunts again. "I don't know. Do we care?"

The monster behind him laughs, he can feel it rumbling against him softly. "Maybe. I was just thinking we might be able to... ease his mind a little. It could be nice to make him feel... included, ya know."

Immediately the heat rises towards Red's face at what his boyfriend is so obviously suggesting.

He can't say it ever crossed his mind, really. The idea of having sex with multiple partners was never a consideration of his, and to try it with his _brother_ of all people?

But he would be lying if the idea didn't have its merits. Outwardly, there are little differences between either incarnation of Papyrus, and the mere notion of having both of them stripped naked in front of him-

"I'll think about it." He mutters, rolling over to burry his face into Honey's chest, to hide the intense embarrassment the thought has cause him and signaling the conversation is over.

He'll probably be thinking about it a lot, in fact.

* * *

He agrees to it the next day, modesty basically thrown out of the window after only one night of his imagination filling in what a threesome with his boyfriend and his brother could be like.

Honey smiles in that way he does, where it's just slightly too mischievous for comfort and Red wants to push him against the wall and make him stop smirking so bad.

So he does just that.

* * *

Red had anticipated convincing Fell to be the hard part.

He had prepared for a whole week of obvious flirting, subtle innuendos, and the occasional slap on the butt to try and lure his brother into bed with them.

He had _not_ prepared for finding him already on the bed in question, very unclothed and very bound up. Not to mention with Honey, equally unclothed and also restrained, lying on the sheets next to Fell.

The sight alone was more than instant-boner-worthy.

A lot of words come up in his mind then, but none of them would adequately describe the situation. So he just kind of gapes at them instead.

Fell is on his back, wrists tied together and against their headboard. He looks mortified, but not completely unwilling, a bit like Red would have anticipated him to look.

He can only imagine what Honey must have used to convince him to participate in this little surprise.

The skeleton in question is on his side, looking entirely too smug giving his position. Dark fabric secures his hands together, but they're still free besides that and he uses them to push himself up on his knees now, smiling over at Red with what can only be described as a sly expression.

"Don't keep us waiting."

Red doesn't need to be told twice. His jacket and pants have hit the floor before he has even made it onto the bed. Honey laughs at his eagerness, engaging in a short kiss before turning over to the skeleton still lying across their sheets.

"I brought you a present."

"I see." His eyes take in the view before him. Fell is pointedly staring at the wall but his magic betrays his own excitement over their current situation. His soul pulsing bright in his rib cage and the beginning of something more stirs between his legs.

Red leans towards him, his brother almost startling at the sudden proximity. Then he bends forward and closes the gap.

It's nothing like he thought it would be. Completely different from the many times he has done this with Honey, yet oddly similar in a way, and extremely pleasurable. Fell doesn't waste time pressing his conjured tongue into Red's mouth, dominating the kiss despite their unconventional position.

By the time he pulls back, he can feel an erection straining against his briefs.

"Fuck." He mutters, something tingly down his spine and there's Honey tugging on his shirt, ridding him of the rest of his clothes between stray kisses and licks. The room feels incredibly heated when he lays his hands against his brothers knees.

Despite himself there's a lingering hesitation.

"Is this ok?"

Fell scoffs, looking away again but grinning nonetheless. "I wouldn't be here otherwise."

There's no more encouragement needed, as Red opens the bound skeleton's legs and leans down to appreciate the display before him. Despite his expectations, it's a dripping wet pussy that greets him there, nestled comfortably inside his brother's pelvis as if it comes naturally.

There's a desperate urge inside him to dip his tongue into it, taste the wonder in front of him.

So he does.

Fell grunts, body going taunt as Red experiments with licking his folds. He starts out slowly, savoring the opportunity before him, but it doesn't take long before he is lapping in earnest, tongue pressing against the sensitive clit above his brother's entrance.

Out of the corner of his eye socket he can see Honey touching himself while watching, fingers already deep in his own summoned pussy and the sight is enough to drive Red wild.

With a few more courtesy licks he leans back to admire his work. Fell looks absolutely debauched, eyes hazy from pleasure, but clearly not finished yet, hips grinding down onto nothing now that Red has stopped his ministrations.

But he won't have to wait long.

He lines himself u quickly, one of Fell's legs tossed over his shoulder for better access and when he pushes in his brother moans beneath him. Red shudders as he presses in completely and the warmth envelopes his cock.

"Fuck, boss, you're so tight."

Fell can't do much more than make a guttural sound, his spine arching as he strains against his binds and Honey leans forward to comfort him, tongue coming out to lap at his clavicle. Fell whines in response and the other moves upwards to kiss him.

While the mere idea of having twice the Papyrus was already enough to cause Red a heap of wet dreams, the actual sight of his brother and boyfriend making out before him, all while being buried cock deep into one of them, walls clenching around his members, is more than he can take.

He immediately starts trusting at a relentless pace, fucking the monster beneath him into the sheets while Honey swallows up Fell's moans, riding his own fingers non-stop.

Time seems to fade for a while, all three of them lost in their own bliss. Red grabs onto his brother's hips, pushing into that delicious heat over and over again until he's not sure who's moaning anymore. It only lasts a few minutes before he can feel himself being pushed over the edge, thrusting still through the spasms.

Fell goes stiff beneath him, the sensation of being filled enough to bring him to his own orgasm, clenching around his brother repeatedly, milking him for all he's worth.

After Red can see straight again he looks over to see Honey has finished himself off also, chest heaving as he lays back on the bed, as content as can be.

The short skeleton plops down between both his lovers, chest heaving somehow despite not needing air. Honey has easily undone his own restrains, showing they were merely for show after all, also untying Fell from the headboards.

The three of them lie like that for a while, Red practically feeling like he's in heaving with a tired, fucked-senseless Papyrus on either side of him. He could die a happy skeleton.

Then Fell props himself up on one elbow, all traces of his former hesitance gone like snow in Hotland.

"So when can we do this again?"


	21. Fontfest - Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Double Penetration
> 
> Pairing: Fontfest (Gaster/Papyrus/Sans)
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Incest, Threesome, Double Penetration

"Are you sure you want to try this?" Gaster asks him, for about the hundred time and Papyrus hums, head thrown back as he easily rides his brother's cock, hips shaking despite himself.

Sans is laying back on the bed, hands clenched around Papyrus' hips but always happy to get the position with next to no effort. He trusts up occasionally to meet his brother's downward slide.

"It's f-fine, you can do it." Papyrus says eagerly, bending forward and exposing his drenching slit to their father, cock buried deep inside and how could Gaster possibly say no to such an offering?

He kneels on the sheets, one hand splayed against the bed while his other tentatively reaches out to brush against his son's slit.

Papyrus moans at the touch and it pushes Gaster to move forward, pressing the digit inside. It's tight, unbearably so and he can feel Sans as well.

He starts moving slowly at first, still scared to hurt either of them but Papyrus groans with every thrust and practically begs for more.

"Daddy, nggg- please just-"

Gaster nods without sound, not feeling like words could convey the view before him. He works another finger inside his son, stretching him patiently and by the time he's ready Papyrus is practically panting.

"You enjoying yourself there, bro?" Sans comments with a smirk, hands sliding up to cup is brother's face and pull him in for a kiss.

The position is ideal. Gaster lines up quickly, the head of his dick pressing against Sans' balls for a moment, pushing against Papyrus' outer lips until finally it starts sliding inside.

Papyrus keens, the noise swallowed by more kisses and it's so fucking tight, Gaster isn't sure how long he'll be able to keep it up.

Sans is sliding against him, a perfect juxtaposition for his own movements and it adds just a bit more friction, just a bit more pleasure.

He's practically seeing stars.

It takes a few more times to get the timing just right, but when they do it's marvelous, full to the brim and Papyrus is rutting helplessly, trapped between the other's bodies.

He comes suddenly, unexpectedly clamping down around both cocks inside him and Gaster didn't think it could get any tighter but somehow it does and he's coming too, grunting when he feels his son release as well.

It takes a few moments for them to ride out their orgasms, locked together for those painstaking seconds.

Once he can see straight again however, the royal scientist pulls out quickly. "Papyrus, Are you ok?"

He only gets a groan in response, but one that conveys 'I am fucked into oblivion so give me a moment' rather than 'you have ruined my summoned innards and I'm in pain' so Gaster relaxes, falling down on the bed besides his sons, Papyrus still on top of Sans, their contrasting sizes making it an odd sight.

A sight Gaster is rather fond of, though.

"I hope we didn't over-do it." Sans laughs, poking his brother in the side and Papyrus smacks his hand away, still deep in post-coital bliss.

"I'd say that's a yes." Gaster responds, pulling the sheets up to cover some of their indecency at least. Papyrus hums again, rolling over on his side between them.

"Very much so." He comments.

Gaster reels him in for a kiss, ignoring the sleepiness already tugging on his being.

He doesn't know what he has done to deserve his sons, but it was definitely well worth it.


	22. SwapFellcest - Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Collars
> 
> Pairing: Swapfellcest (SF!Sans/SF!Papyrus)
> 
> Tags for this chapter: not really NSFW, just implication, bdsm, pet play, incest

"You're mine." Sans hums, tugging on the leash and Papyrus whines low in his throat. "Aren't you?"

He can only let out a desperate kind of sound.

"Yes, my lord."

His brother nods approvingly, tugging again for emphasis and Papyrus has no choice but to work with the movement, shuffling closer on already scraped knees. They're sore against the hard ground he's been sitting on for hours now, but the pain is nice.

It helps him.

"You're not to ever listen to anybody but me, understood?" Sans says clearly, locking eyes with him and they're ablaze, hot with arousal and yet he restrains. It's always like this, before they can play.

If he gave in too quickly there wouldn't be any point.

Papyrus bows his head, looks at the ground. It's all the answer his lord needs.

"And if I say you die, you'd die, wouldn't you?"

Sans takes his chin, angles his skull upwards again and he's licking his incisors, looking at Papyrus as if he's nothing short of delicious and it sends a shiver down the tall skeleton's spine.

He'd gladly be devoured.

"I would die for you, my lord."

There's something sharp in his brother's face. Something he can't quite describe but it excites him.

"I would just love to test that someday." Sans wonders out loud, hand falling back to his side.

His heels click against the floor when he gets up, he tugs again, harder, and Papyrus falls forward onto his elbows. His lord laughs.

"However, I have other things in store for today. Far more pleasurable, I suppose."

Papyrus moans, already straining in his pants and he doesn't care. Doesn't care what his lord wants from him as long as he can please his master. Make him happy.

He'd do anything.

"Very good." Sans praises, loving the way it drives his pet wild.

Papyrus knows who he belongs to, after all. 


	23. HoneyBBQ - Shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i'm painfully aware it's already May and I'm still doing these..
> 
> Day 23: Shibari
> 
> Pairing: HoneyBBQ
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Shibari, bondage

One hand trails down the side of his face, along his neck, tracing the strands of rope circled around his rib cage, making sure they're secure.

He can barely move, only strain against the ties binding him now and he groans as he's unable to chase that tantalizing touch.

"Hush now." Rus says, right there besides his skull and Swap can't help but moan, clenching his hands against his own back. "You're doing very well."

Everything is just too tight, too much-

Every wiggle of his pelvis making the ropes brush against his cock, his arms bend awkwardly backwards and his legs forced open by the bindings. He cranes his neck but is unable to see Rus as he circles him slowly, sizing him up like a delectable treat.

A pretty little present just for him.

And then he pulls. Swap gasps, falls back against the bed with a thud and he's lying there dazed for a second, immobile. Rus laughs and bends over him.

"This looks even better on you than I expected." He says, gaze wandering over Swap's chest, his shoulders, the rope wrapping around his spine and intertwined with his pelvis. And when he nudges it something almost akin to pain makes Swap cry out, though it's so much better, sharper.

"G-god, you're such a tease." He grinds out, grinning at the other skeleton, who is crawling onto the bed next to him.

"Hmmm." Rus hums, one hand hovering lower and when he grabs Swap's cock the latter cries out. "I'm just enjoying myself. Don't get to be on this end of things too often."

Swap wants to reply but there's fingers brushing the head, smearing around the precum already gathered there and it leaves him speechless. He throws back his head and moans.

"Then why don't you get to it?" He manages when Rus finally lets up for a second, fiddling with his belt and that heavy gaze falls upon him again, almost maddening in it's intensity.

He smiles, alluring and downright predatory in nature and in that moment Swap just knows he's in for a world of trouble.

"Don't worry, I plan to take my time."


	24. Fontcest - 69ing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of good old classic fontcest for Kinktober...
> 
> Day 24: 69-ing
> 
> Pairing: Fontcest (Papyrus/Sans)
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Blowjobs, cunnilingus, 69-ing

Sans lays one hand against his brother's skull, drags it down to linger just at the base, fingers barely tickling the beginning of his spine and Papyrus moans around the dick in his mouth with a pleased noise. He lets it pop free, a strand of magic saliva obscenely connecting them still, smiling at the way his brother sighs and then his hands are tugging him up to face him.

"Come here." Sans says, voice low and he kisses his brother, tasting himself against the other's tongue while his hands travel lower still, across that beautiful white expanse of rib cage, grabbing at his pelvis. "I want to try something."

Papyrus makes a curious noise, not resisting as his brother turns him around, lays back on the bed with the younger skeleton now oddly straddling him at chest level, facing the opposite direction. "S-sans, what are you-?"

"Go on." Sans encourages with a shit-eating grin. "You were doing so well, bro."

The praise makes his brother smile coyly, bending forward to resume his task. He takes Sans' cock in his mouth again, licking the head shortly before forcing it all the way down his throat. Sans moans, his hands reaching up to touch his brothers hips and pull them down.

Magic is swirling there, not formed yet due to a lack of stimulation, but that's nothing Sans can't fix on short notice. He touches it carefully, swipes his fingers across it, pushes a digit inside until it molds around him into that beautiful pussy he is so familiar with.

Papyrus lets out a breathless moan but refuses to be distracted from the treat at hand, sucking Sans off as if there's nothing else in the world that matters. It's incredibly hot, but Sans knows how to make it better still.

It takes a bit of positioning but then he's licking into the dripping entrance above him, teasing the clit with the tip of his tongue. Papyrus makes a startled noise, his throat tightening around Sans' member suddenly.

Sans laughs, knowing his brother can feel the noise vibrating through him as he laps him open, each lick pushing deeper inside him. Papyrus is moving his hips subconsciously, pressing down into his brother's ministrations with high-pitched whimpers, while still keeping his mouth around the cock presented to him, licking the sides sloppily in lack of better coordination.

"A-ah Sans, that's amazing-"

He delves deeper inside, exploring the crevice with his tongue, seeing how far he can push in. Papyrus tastes delicious, like tangerines with a hint of sugar and he eagerly eats him out, using both hands to pull his brother down until he's practically sitting on his face, each swipe ending at that little bundle of nerves that makes Papyrus whine louder still.

His mouth now thoroughly derailed with continues moaning Papyrus compensates by using his hands to jerk Sans off, sucking every inch he can reach in between pleasure filled groans. His long fingers curl around the head, twist, and Sans replies in kind, bringing up one hand to rub at his brother's clit while his mouth is occupied getting his tongue deeper still, teasing against his walls.

Papyrus rocks back into him with short, desperate movements. A few more touches to that pretty little nub and then he's wailing, a wetness spreading across Sans' tongue as his brother orgasms against his face. His hands don't stop moving though and a few seconds later Sans is cumming himself, pelvis bucking uselessly off the bed as his brother jerks him off through the waves of pleasure overwhelming him. Combined with that exquisite taste still lingering on his tongue, it's heaven.

He blinks at the ceiling a few long moments while Papyrus crawls up next to him to curl up at his side.

"That was a good something to try." He says, high-pitched and blissful and Sans huffs.

"Yeah, it was." He agrees, and vows to borrow Alphys' adult manga more often.

 


	25. Papcest - Yandere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Smiles
> 
> Pairing: Edgepuff (Papyrus/Fell!Papyrus)
> 
> Tags: Yandere, implied character death, implied non-con

Fell's smile is quite stunning.

Which makes it all the more a pity that it's so rare. Papyrus had to spend weeks coaxing so much as a smirk out of the grumpier version of himself, let alone a genuine grin.

But then he does and it's marvelous. Beautiful. And the way Fell looks away right after, cheeks burning, a frown caught on his face, makes it even cuter still.

Papyrus can hardly stand it.

He wishes to see that smile every day for the rest of his life. He wants to be there with his double when he's making traps or cooking or watching one of Mettaton's new shows. He never wants to leave the other's side.

And he wants to keep seeing him smile.

Even if it means getting rid of those people who would try and ruin that for them.

He comes home to his dearest and there's dust still clinging to his hands. He wipes them on the sides of his legs but it sticks, refusing to be so easily cast off.

Fell isn't happy to see him today. He rarely is. He's always in a bad mood, lately.

"It's ok, it's ok." Papyrus says slowly, placating him, and when he approaches, the shackles around his love's ankles ring out with sudden, harsh movements. "It's ok, I took care of him."

Papyrus kneels and Fell makes a noise, something venomous, deep in his throat that can't get out past the gag. "He wanted to make you go back. He was going to screw everything up. Isn't it better now that he's gone?"

His hand trails along Fell's cheek, neck, rests against his shoulder and Papyrus wants to kiss him, fuck him, own him. But he's not properly broken in yet. His pet needs to learn not to bite, before they can play.

"You don't need your brother, do you?" He says, and Fell is motionless, his eyes caught on the wall behind him instead. "No, you only need me."

Fell's shoulders shake, barely.

"Now smile for me."


	26. Solo Pap - Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Mirror sex
> 
> Pairing: Solo Papyrus wit implied Fontcest
> 
> Tags: Masturbation, ecto tits, implied incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this even counts as mirror sex but I've been having a bit of a writer's block lately so this is pretty bad anyway..

It takes a few tries before Papyrus gets them quite right. It's harder than he thought it would be anyway, just going by the pictures in human magazines.

And they feel strange, heavy. He cups one hand against the ecto-flesh curiously, fingers curling around it.

They're pretty. Not too big for his frame but sizable and round and kind of gleaming, like candy.

Papyrus leans back against the pillows he used to prop himself up, gazing into the mirror with lidded eyes, his other hand sliding down and between his legs to feel at his already formed entrance.

He didn't expect it to be this... exciting. But seeing himself like this, naked and exposed, on his knees, legs slightly parted, has gotten him all wound up.

Is this the sight Sans enjoys so much?

He slides one finger against the nipple and jolts at the sensation, closing his eyes for a second. He had no idea breasts could be this sensitive. He does it again and again, unnecessary breathes growing heavier as he uses both hands to stroke his newfound flesh, testing it.

They have a satisfying bounce to them that make him let out a small giggle in between the little groans his own touches illicit, watching himself closely as he rolls one nipple between his fingers, pinching slightly.

Papyrus gasps.

He uses his free hand to touch himself more thoroughly now, thumb rolling against his clit as his index finger nudges at his own hole, slowly pressing inside.

He spreads his legs further still, observing the way the digit disappears inside him in the mirror and it's so wrong, to look at himself like this, but so beautiful at the same time. No wonder Sans loves seeing him like this.

On any other occasions Papyrus couldn't see the way his face contorted like this. The way his mouth formed a perfect little circle with every nudge at his walls, the way he throws back his head subconsciously as he cups his breast again, kneading it softly. The way his face flushes with magic, eye lights shimmering dully.

It feels amazing.

His hips can't stop moving as he works a second finger inside, then a third. He wishes Sans was here with him, touching him. The thought of his tongue against him more than Papyrus can bear.

What would his brother do to him. What parts of his would he want to touch, lick, own-

He cums too quickly, a wetness against his palm and he moans brokenly as he fingers himself through the waves of pleasure washing over him, clenching around himself tightly.

And the view. Such a beautiful sight as he pulls out and he's dripping, nipples erect and waiting. Waiting for Sans to come home and find him like this.

Papyrus smiles at himself, his reflection smiles back.


	27. Papby - Temperture Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Temperature play
> 
> Pairing: Papyrus/Grillby
> 
> Tags: Dom/sub, food play, temperature play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with the prompt and it isn't very good but I've been fiddling with this one for weeks and need to move on...

"Are you ready?"

Papyrus nods quickly, eyes unable to meet his lover because of the awkward position he's in. Sprawled back against the counter, completely naked, laid out like some kind of sinful display. He has already summoned his pussy, eager for what's to come.

It's embarrassing.

But Grillby needs more confirmation than that and his hand rests against the skeleton's hip, squeezing gently yet firm.

"Papyrus?"

"I'm fine." He says softly, smiling at the tone of concern in the other's voice.

Grillby cocks his head, one corner of his mouth pulling up in a smirk. "What was that?"

"I'm fine, sir." Papyrus corrects himself, hating how the mere word makes heat rush up his cheekbones. He isn't accustomed to using such titles but something about it makes his magic course through him faster, exhilarated.

"Good boy." Grillby hums, pleased. His hand drags lower, lingers against his sacrum almost longingly, before being drawn back completely. "You're going to be good for me, right?"

Papyrus shifts, trembles almost as the words wash over him.

"I'll be good, sir."

And then Grillby is leaning forward, pressing a kiss just to the corner of his mouth and his voice is breathy against the side of Papyrus' face. "You remember your safe word?"

"I do."

The flame monster nods, eyes lingering for just a few seconds more and then he's pulling back completely, shoulders set tight.

Papyrus gasps when something cold hits him, a syrupy liquid he can't quite identify from his awkward position, that coats his pelvis and ectoflesh. Grillby smiles at his reaction, licking his lips and putting the bottle back out of sight on the counter.

He braces his hands against the skeleton's kneecaps, forcing his legs open wider and when he bends forward the heat of his presence makes Papyrus whine, thrusting his hips against nothing.

Then there's something wet pressing against his entrance, stroking against him firmly before leaving him empty in favor of the stickiness of the syrup on his bones. Papyrus moans as a warm tongue makes its way up his body, leaving a trail of licks and kisses in its wake.

The sensation is strange, like fire against his summoned flesh, hot enough to burn but feeling pleasurably tingly instead. Every once in a while Grillby will return to his pussy to keep him on edge and the heat pushing inside him is almost too much to bear.

It takes a while for Grillby to clean him up completely and by the time he's done Papyrus is a trembling mess, feeling dirtier than before they began, but far from sated. The flame monster observes his blissed-out expression with a grin, squeezing his kneecap.

"I take it you enjoyed that."

"Y-Yes, sir." Papyrus groans, shifting uncomfortably now at the absence of any more touches.

Grillby studies his face for a short moment, looking for any uncertainty or doubt but when he finds none a pleased smile spread across his face.

"Good. Because I'm not quite done with you yet." 

**Author's Note:**

> [if you like my work, please consider buying me a Ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/iinoyb)
> 
>  
> 
> [my Tumblr](https://iinoyb.tumblr.com/about)


End file.
